Neither, Yet Both
by SileaLove
Summary: It's a series of sonnets, describing the life of a Harry who is both a girl and a boy in body and neither in his mind. He is abused and runs away just before his letter arives. How will he come at Hogwarts? Pairings not decided He's still eleven, people!
1. Escaping

_I am neither, yet I'm both  
__Never loved, never hold  
__Living with those, that I loath  
__Always doing whatever I'm told_

_One step wrong, one step right  
__Doesn't matter, it's never good  
__I am hurt, I cannot fight  
__I get no love, no care, no food_

_I have to go and get away  
Despair, for all is closing in  
I sit still, I silently pray_

But then I escape, I win  
Standing in the light of day  
Yet where do I go, I have no kin

A/N: This is just to explain a little about the story details that might not be clear. I will explain a bit in the A/N of each poem. Harry (I) is living with the Dursleys and they hate him. He tries to escape, but is caught and trown into the cupboard. Using his magic, he escape and then wonders where he'll go.


	2. Living

_Living on the street  
__Scrambling to survive  
Standing on my own two feet  
__Trying to stay alive_

_Staying in the woods  
Using my power to be safe  
Feeding off seeds and roots  
Sleeping in a little cave _

_Receiving a letter from a school  
Saying magic is really there  
Believing it would be cool_

_Feeling this chance is rare  
Thinking magic is a useful tool  
Hoping they will care_

A/N: He's trying to survive on the streets, when he finds out he can use his power AKA magic to make things happen. He gets his letter and hopes the magical world will be better and that he might actually have a chance he would be liked.


	3. Stressing

_Someone is here to pick me up  
He looks concerned behind a screen of black  
He gives me medicine, a steaming cup  
He comes closer, I go back_

_Then he suddenly grabs me  
He holds me close, very near  
A strange feeling as I try to flee  
I am released and look up in fear_

_I see a castle and am dragged through the place  
I look around and am really impressed  
But he keeps increasing his pace_

_I am really getting stressed  
When I see a new worried face  
A spell later I am undressed_

A/N: Snape picks him up and is shocked at Harry's state. (littered with bruises etc) He gives him a first aid healing potion and apparates him. He dragges him to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey.


	4. Growing

_She casts spell after spell  
And gives me potion after potion  
The teacher leaves after wishing me well  
His robes leave after him in a billowing motion_

_I fall asleep on the soft bed  
Yet I am safe from my dreams  
I awake and glasses are pressed on my head  
I move and accidentally rip some seams_

_In one nap I have grown to a normal size  
I pinch myself, I am not asleep  
The nurse comes back and is really nice_

_She touches me and I leap  
She goes back and gives me a bowl of rice  
And I'm still a quivering heap_

Madam Pomfrey examines him and gives him potions to cure him, groth potions and some dreamless sleep. He is afraid of her touch, because he was abused. He eats rice because that's (my idea of) a light meal (and it rhymed :P )


	5. Shopping

_I'm released out of the hospital wing  
and am apparated to wizarding shops  
But first there's money to be getting  
I'm excited when the rollercoaster stops_

_Suddenly I am mobbed because of my looks  
It's all because of some stupid scar  
Then we're getting magical clothes and books  
I am getting along so far_

_We now are getting my magical stick  
But after awhile I am bored  
and finally there's a wand I pick_

_The wand is the brother of Voldemort  
Outside I get an ice-cream, I lick  
When I am once again mobbed and adored_

A/N: One of the nicer teachers take Harry to D-alley, first to gringotts. The rollercoaster is the ride to the vault. He doesn't see the picking up of the stone. He is mobbed by the crowd because of the BWL thing, then he gets his stuff. Last he gets his wand (and yes I do know it's wand, not stick, but wand didn't rhyme. Also the wand is the brother of V's wand and not his actual brother)


	6. Fighting

_Alone on the train  
Red enters through the door  
On his nose a stain  
He looks very poor_

_A lot of questions I'm asked  
Door opens again  
His expression carefully masked  
Something tells me he's not a fan_

_He insults the rude one  
Red starts to rant  
I want to be gone_

_But I can't  
I ask: "Are you two done?"  
My statement is meant_

A/N: They're on the train. Red is obviously Ron and being his usual self starts asking tactless questions. I don't really like redheads and especially not Ron's personality, so this story won't be nice to Ron. Malfoy enters and starts to fight with Ron, Harry tries to stop their fight


End file.
